


On the Job

by Burrahobbit



Series: Burra’s Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: [ Kinktober day 22: hand-jobs ]“This shouldn’t take long. If you’re quiet, we should be right back on the case in no time.”





	On the Job

Nines’ gasp is cut off as he claps a hand over his mouth. Connor is pressing him into the bathroom stall, hand massaging his dick through his pants.

“Connor- Jesus Christ, we’re on a case,” Nines whines.

Raising an eyebrow, Connor pulls back.

“You sounded pretty eager before. Having second thoughts?”

“No. Just complaining about your insufferable ability to make me aroused.”

Connor smiles devilishly, placing a hand over the Android’s chest.

“This shouldn’t take long. If you’re quiet, we should be right back on the case in no time.”

“...Alright. Feel free to continue.”

The smaller Android’s hands were almost immediately back on his pants, pushing them down to his thighs. He palms Nines’ erection, already feeling a wet spot forming from the artificial lubrication.

“Too bad I can’t fuck you right here,” Connor says. “Suppose we’ll have to save that for back at home.”

The offer is tantalizing - if they weren’t for their current situation, he’d be begging for it. On his knees, preferably.

A small moan escapes Nines as Connor slips his underwear down, freeing his cock completely.

Connor strokes it slowly, biting at the skin of Nines’ neck. His hips roll into the strokes, desperate to get off.

A firm grip on his hip stops Nines from moving, and he makes a quiet noise of disappointment.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you, babe.”

“Y-yes, Connor, _please.”_

One of Nines’ hands threads through Connor’s hair as he continues his steady torture. The hand picks up speed, to Nines’ relief.

“Such a good boy for me,” Connor purrs. “I’ll make sure to reward you if you keep being good.”

He nods feverishly in agreement. His toes curl as he tries to keep himself from bucking into Connor’s hand. 

The door to the bathroom opens.

Connor stills for a long moment as someone enters one of the stalls.

His hand begins to stroke the cock he’s holding once again, despite the presence of someone only feet away. He quickly returns to his previous pace.

Nines’ LED flickers yellow, and he stifles a moan.

With the tense atmosphere, he only feels himself edging even faster towards his climax.

Connor’s voice comes in over their internal communicators.

_‘Getting off with someone right there? What a slut.’_

Nines leans his head back against the tile wall, hand clamped firmly over his mouth to prevent unbidden noises from escaping.

_‘I- I’m sorry-‘_

_‘It’s alright, my dear. You can hardly help it.’_

Connor’s hand twists in just the right way, making Nines bite his lip hard enough to draw Thirium.

_‘Besides, I like you being so desperate.’_

The person in the other stall flushes, then washes their hands painstakingly slowly.

Nines knows that he’s bound to come any second now.

_‘Connor, I- I’m going to-‘_

Leaning upwards, Connor whispers aloud, “Come for me,” and that’s all it takes.

The running water manages to mask any noises that slip out as Nines orgasms, his hips stuttering as Connor helps him through it.

As soon as the stranger leaves, all tension seems to melt from Nines’ body. He sighs, looking down at the sticky mess that Connor is already beginning to clean up.

“That was a dangerous thing to do, Connor. We could easily have been discovered.”

“The probability was only 31%. And anyway, you loved it.”

Nines can’t deny that. The evidence of his own enjoyment is currently being cleaned up off the floor.

He pulls his pants back up to his waist, zipping them back up and straightening himself out.

Connor stands back up, throwing the soiled toilet paper away before opening the stall.

“Let’s finish this quickly. I’m still planning on keeping that promise when we get home.”

Nines smiles with clear excitement.

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
